Steamy Queens One-Shots
by Your Dream Lover
Summary: In stand of all the screams how about I'll bring all the steam? ;) Enjoy my steamy queens one-shots feel free to tell me your desires and I will work them into this. Requests are more then welcome.
1. New Booty call

One day a brown girl with brown eyes. Want to the beach in her little blue sundress. By little I mean it was so low it showed off great cleavage and the bottom part of the dress was so short that if she where to bend over. Her panties would be seen. Her see through panties that is. Samantha was going to the beach to hook up with a hot girl. Samantha soon saw her target. A blonde girl who came out of the water naked. Samantha checked her out feeling herself getting dripping wet. She walked over to the other girl and whispered.

"Want to get lucky?" Before she kissed her. The other girl kissed her back. She started to rub Samantha's body down. They had made there way to an old house nobody was living in. They went inside and closed the door. There was an old chair that somebody left behind. The naked girl with the small tits but great ass sat Samantha down in the chair. She pulled Samantha's shirt down along with her bra down. So her boobs rested nicely on top of them.

The naked blonde girl took Samantha's left nipple inside her mouth lightly sucking on it. She then pulled back and licked her tongue all around it and over it. Samantha gasped and moaned. That girl she picked was the right choice. She had a magic mouth and tongue. Samantha's nipple stood up nice and proud as it went harder from the girls tongue licking it. The naked girl kept sucking and licking that nipple as her hand slowly pushed Samantha's dress button up. She smirked seeing Samantha's see through panties.

The girl then started to rub Samantha's pussy over her panties as she kept sucking on her nipple. When she felt how dripping wet Samantha was. She smirked again pulling back. She moved down moving Samantha's panties aside showing her a very wet, shaved pussy ready for her to eat out. She given Samantha a couple of kisses on her lips before going down on her. She lightly ran her tongue over Samantha's clit teasing her. Samantha gasped arching her hips. The girl slowly put a finger inside Samantha fingering her slowly as her tongue flicked Samantha's clit. She then removed her fingers and put her tongue inside her. Licking all around Samantha's wet pussy loving the taste of her. Samantha pulled her up.

Samantha lightly kissed her lips before going down and sucking and licking her right nipple. The girl then pushed Samantha back and shook her head. Smirking as she said.

"Let me finish my dinner." She went back down. She rubbed her fingers over Samantha's clit. She then put her tongue back inside Samantha eating her out. Soon Samantha came hard. The girl licked up all of her cum and looked at her.

"You taste amazing." She whispered kissing Samantha softly so she could taste herself. Samantha smirked pulling back.

"I know all my lovers tell me that." She winked getting up. She pushed the naked girl down onto the chair.

"Your turn." Samantha given her a strip tease moving all of her cloths. Before kneeling down in front of the girl.

Samantha lightly ran her fingers over the girls clit looking up at her. She then put three fingers inside of the girl. Slowly fingering her. Why rubbing her thumb over her clit. The girl thrown her head back moaning. Samantha then pulled her fingers out.

"Are you ready?" Samantha asked the girl. The girl nodded clearly needing release.

"Yes fuck yes. Just get inside me!" The girl begged and Samantha listed. She pushed her whole fist inside the girls pussy. She started to slowly fist her. The girl gasping and moaning above her. Samantha rubbed her clit with her fingers on her other hand. As she slowly moved her fist faster and faster inside her. Soon Samantha's fist was moving inside her at lighting speed. The girl above her gasped and moaned.

"Oh yes. Yes! Faster harder!" Samantha smirked doing as she was told. She moved her fist inside her as hard and fast as she could. Soon the girl came hard all over Samantha's hand. Samantha pulled her hand out licking it clean.

"Mm yummy." She whispered. The girl sat there panting catching her breath. She then looked at Samantha.

"I'm Chanel...and you where the best I ever had." She whispered. Samantha smirked and winked.

"Why thank you. I'm Samantha." Chanel bit her lip.

"Would...you be willing to be one of my booty calls?" She asked her. Samantha nodded at her.

"Yes I will be." Chanel smiled at her brightly.

"I got my Chanel #2 then." She said getting up and leaving. Samantha looked after confused.

"Chanel #2?" She asked herself. She shrugged getting into her cloths. 


	2. A hot library love making session

A/N: This was requested by Chanel #3 I hope you enjoy it as much as I did love.

One night Dean Munch was making Chanel #3 and Samantha aka Chanel #2 stay in the library to catch up on there homework they where fulling behind on. Samantha was flipping through her note back. She then leaned back in the chair she was in and sighed.

"I'm bored..." She whispered. Chanel #3 looked up at her.

"Yeah but we really need to do our homework." She said softly.

"I don't wanna do it." Samantha whined out.

"Yeah but its do tomorrow Chanel #2 we just have to do it. come on." Chanel #3 told her.

"Let's go out." Samantha said softly. Chanel #3 looked at her.

"We can't." She said softly as she kept writing in her note book. "We have to hand this in tomorrow or Dean will fail us. I'm not going to let her fail me." Samantha had gotten up and moved over to the book selves. "You should really do your homework." Chanel #3 tried telling her again. Samantha started looking through the books.

Samantha was wearing a black tank top with no bra under it. Black lacy panties with orange jean shorts. Why Chanel #3 was wearing a pink sundress with no bra under it. Just some cute white poka-dotted panties. She of course had pink ear-muffs to match her dress on. Samantha had found Dean's private sex book. She picked it up reading a part of some really steamy lesbian sex. Samantha gotten turned on. She went over to Chanel #3.

"We should try doing this..." She showed her what she read. Chanel #3 went to turn her down. But as she read it. She gotten all hot and wet. "Screw the homework." She gotten up closing up her book.

Samantha sat on the desk as Chanel #3 started kissing her with tongue. Soon Chanel #3 moved down kissing Sam's neck. Samantha moaned softly arching her neck giving her some more room. Chanel #3 then started to rub Sam's boobs lightly over her tank top again as she started to kiss her with tongue again. Chanel #3 then took off Samantha's tank top freeing her boobs. Why Samantha lowered the straps on Chanel #3's dress freeing her boos too. All why they kept kissing each other.

Samantha broke the kiss and leaned over taking Chanel #3's left nipple inside her mouth. Sucking on it lightly. She then moved over to the right nipple sucking on it. Why putting her hand up her dress starting to rub her pussy over her panties. She then started to kiss Chanel #3's neck. Chanel #3 let out a few gasps and moans all throughout what Samantha was doing to her. They shared a couple of kisses before Chanel #3 started to kiss the skin on Samantha's right breast and sucking on it lightly. Chanel #3 then undid Samantha's shorts sliding them off of her. Samantha stepped out of her shorts and kicked them aside. Chanel #3 turned Samantha around and made her bend over. She kissed up her right leg slowly to her butt cheek. She the moved Samantha's panties down her legs which Samantha stepped out of. Chanel #3 given Samantha's right butt cheek a soft kiss why rubbing her left butt check with her left hand. She then given Samantha a light smack in the ass. Samantha moaned at that. Getting more turned on. Chanel #3 stood up and Samantha turned around to face her. She reached over untying the back of Chanel #3's dress letting it fall to the floor. She then took off her white poka-dotted panties. They shared a few more kisses. Then Samantha went onto the librarians desk and laid down on it. Chanel #3 then quickly pushed everything but Samantha off of the desk getting onto it herself. Samantha giggled at that knowing Chanel #3 really wanted it bad. Chanel #3 lightly kissed Samantha's belly then her way down to Samantha's hot wet pussy. Chanel #3 laid down on the desk with her head right by Samantha's pussy.

She had lightly licked Samantha's clit before taking it in her mouth sucking on it. Samantha let out a soft moan. Chanel #3 loved the taste of Samantha and her soft moans. So she went right to down. Eating that wonderful hot pussy out. Samantha reached over grabbing her head holding her there. Chanel #3 looked up at Samantha smirking into her pussy as she kept eating her out. Chanel #3 then started to rub Samantha's clit hard and fast with her fingers.

"Oh yeah yeah." Samantha cried out in pleasure.

"You like that?" Chanel #3 asked her. Samantha nodded throwing her head back. Chanel #3 knew Samantha was close. She started to eat her out again. Wanting Samantha to cum in her mouth. Soon Chanel #3 amazing magical tongue had made Samantha cum. Chanel #3 happily licked up all of her cum.

Samantha gotten off of the desk and Chanel #3 moved to the edge of the desk sitting there holding her legs out wide. Samantha kneel down in front of her lightly kissing her thigh. Slowly making her way to Chanel #3's pussy.

Samantha lightly licked her clit. Then inside her pussy hole. She loved the taste of Chanel #3 so much. She started to suck on her pussy. Trying to suck up all of her yummy juices. As she moved her tongue around inside Chanel #3's pussy. Chanel #3 gasped throwing her head back.

"Oh yes so good." Chanel #3 gasped out as Samantha kept eating and sucking her out. Samantha then pulled back and started to rub Chanel #3's clit with her fingers roughly. Samantha then started to eat Chanel #3 out again. Chanel #3 started to rub her own nipples and pinch them between her fingers. Moaning as Samantha kept eating her out. Chanel #3 whimpered and gasped out as she came hard. Samantha licked up all her cum. Samantha gotten up and pull Chanel #3 close kissing her deeply with tongue. They moaned into the kiss tasting each other's juices all at once.

Chanel #3 laid down flat on the desk and Samantha gotten onto the desk moving on top of her. She then turned around so her head was over Chanel #3's pussy and her pussy was over Chanel #3's face. Samantha leaned her head over starting to eat Chanel #3 out again. Chanel #3 leaned her head up eating Samantha's pussy out too. Samantha felt Chanel #3 starting to suck out her pussy. Samantha lifted up her head and let out a cry in pleasure. Samantha leaned over starting to suck out Chanel #3's pussy too. Samantha then pulled back moaning as she rubbed her fingers over Chanel #3's clit roughly. She then started to eat her out again. Soon they both came hard in each others mouths.

They both sat on the desk facing each other. The moved closer so there pussy's where touching each others. They rubbed there soaking pussy's into each other moaning at the feeling. Slowly at first. Then they moved faster and faster bucking there hips hard together. Soon enough they both came inside each other's pussy's hard. They didn't know that whole time Dean was watching them. Dean walked in and smirked at them putting her hands on her hips.

"My my you both been very naughty tonight. Time to punish you." She said softly. 


	3. Chanel 2's threesome

Samantha aka Chanel #2 walked into Bone's dorm room with a smirk. She was wearing her blue cheerleader outfit. When she walked in both Bone and Chad looked up at her already naked and waiting.

"Let's do this." Sam said slowly giving them both a strip tease show. Soon both guys walked over. Bone and Chad took each of Samantha's nipples inside there mouths sucking on them hungrily. Samantha moaned throwing her head back as Bone's hand slowly went down and rubbed her pussy.

When Samantha was close Bone pulled his hand away. He looked at a whimpering Samantha with a smirk. He then pushed Samantha onto the couch making her sit. He then shoved his cock into her mouth. Samantha gladly took it sucking on it. She let Bone fuck her mouth as hard and fast as he wanted. She deep throated him. Soon Bone's seed shot inside her mouth. Samantha swallowed up all of his cum. Then done the same thing with Chad. After words Bone laid down on the floor and smirked up at Samantha. Sam didn't waste any time.

She walked over to Bone and saddled his waste taking his dick inside her pussy. Chad walked over behind Samantha. He shoved his dick into Samantha's asshole. Sam let out a scream in both pleasure and pain. Both guys started to pump in and out of her slowly at first. Then faster and harder. Tell the point Samantha was screaming and moaning. Needing her release. She had started rubbing her clit hard and fast as she rode the two dicks. Soon she came hard then Bone and Chad quickly followed her. Sam panted getting up. Her legs felt like jello.

"Same time tomorrow guys?" She asked them. Chad sighed shaking his head.

"No I have to go on a date with my girlfriend. Why can't we just fuck all the time like I do with you?" Samantha nodded at him. She looked at Bone.

"You bet my good little slut." Samantha smirked getting dressed and left the guys. 


End file.
